Lumpy and Your Majesty
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Your Majesty the winged unicorn's first date with Lumpy becomes her best one when she sees him sneeze for the first time. And it only gets better when she decides to make him sneeze even more.


Your Majesty just couldn't take the excitement. Tonight was one of her first dates with Lumpy, and it was going to be held at her house. As long as she could remember, she had never been on a date before, let alone a date at her house. Just thinking about all of the things that they could do together put a smile on her face.

Your Majesty wanted her date to be a good one, so she did everything in her power to get ready for it. She had taken a shower earlier today, and she had bought some new cologne that she applied to herself. While she was dolling herself up, she thought about how much she was in love with Lumpy, and wondered if he had the same feelings towards her. Then again, if he didn't, he probably wouldn't have accepted her date request in the first place - or so she thought.

Eventually, the doorbell rang. Your Majesty knew exactly who had arrived: it was Lumpy. She went over to the door and opened it, and to her delight, Lumpy had, indeed, arrived.

"Lumpy! You made it!" she said.

"Hey, Majesty. How you doing?" Lumpy greeted her.

"Oh, Lumpy, you have no idea just how much I've been waiting for this moment!" Your Majesty said. "I was thinking about you all day today, and I knew that this was gonna be the best night ever!"

She moved out of the way so that Lumpy could enter.

"Why don't you come on inside so that we can get started, you cutie?"

Lumpy blushed and giggled slightly before he went in.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Actually, Lumpy, now that you're here, I just wanna be with you," Your Majesty answered.

She sat down on the couch, and Lumpy joined her a short time afterward. They held hands and gazed at one another.

"I never thought I could find a guy as cute as you, Lumpy," Your Majesty said.

"Aw. You mean it?" Lumpy was blushing in response.

"I absolutely mean it."

"That is just sweet of you to say..."

"I know."

Your Majesty blushed herself as she said that. A few seconds afterward, however, she noticed that Lumpy's nose was twitching, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Lumpy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lumpy seemed to be aware that his nose was itching, but he was trying his best to ignore it. He apparently didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his date. "Why?"

"I already know you're fine, I just... wanted to make sure."

Your Majesty knew exactly what was going on with Lumpy, and she could tell that he needed to sneeze. That was something that she had never seen him do before. But now that he was with her, and having an itchy nose, then maybe this would be her chance to finally see him sneeze. Maybe she could even help him release his sneeze...

"You like my new cologne?" she asked, assuming that this was why Lumpy was needing to sneeze in the first place.

"You wear cologne?" Lumpy took a deep sniff, but inhaling the cologne's sweet scent seemed to irritate his nose even more, and his nostrils began to flare up. "Wow, that..." Lumpy raised a hand up towards his nostrils, and Your Majesty saw him do that. "That really... smells good..."

Your Majesty would have thanked him for the compliment, but she didn't know what to say, as she was lost in thought from watching Lumpy's reaction.

"Um, would you excuse me for a few seconds?" Lumpy asked, and then he turned away from Your Majesty. He sniffled several times and rubbed his nose.

Your Majesty blushed in response. The cologne was clearly irritating Lumpy's nose, even though he claimed to like it, but was he going to sneeze? She also wanted to know if he was going to at least acknowledge that his nose was itching like this, however.

"Lumpy, are you sure you're feeling okay?" she asked.

"Um, actually, Majesty..." Lumpy sniffled again as he turned his head back to the light-blue winged unicorn. "My nose is really itchy..."

"I know, but why's that? Is it my cologne?"

"No, it's not really that..." That was actually a partial lie; Your Majesty's cologne did irritate his nose, but that wasn't why it was feeling so itchy in the first place. "It's my allergies."

Your Majesty gasped in surprise. "You have... allergies?"

"Yeah. Mostly a pollen allergy. If the littlest bit of that stuff comes anywhere near me, I just start sneezing..." Lumpy sniffled again. "I'm just as allergic to flowers, too, they make me sneeze just as quickly."

"Oh, that's too bad..." Your Majesty made it seem like she was feeling bad for Lumpy, but she was actually intrigued.

"I actually sneezed a few times while I was on my way over here," Lumpy admitted. "But I still kind of have to..."

"It's okay, though. If you need to sneeze, I'll let you."

Not responding this time, Lumpy turned his head away from Your Majesty as he continued to sniffle and rub his nose. But it became clear that his attempts to keep his upcoming sneeze from coming weren't working, and he could feel his breath starting to hitch.

"Aaah..." Lumpy tilted his neck slightly back as his hand slipped away from his nose. "Aaaaaahh..."

"Oh, my. Is he gonna...?" Your Majesty asked herself, unable to believe what was happening.

"I-I think I'm... Aaaaaaaahhh... g-gonna... s-sneeze..." Lumpy managed to say before he continued to tilt his head back. "AaaaaaaaaAAAHH..."

"Lumpy, please... Show me your sneeze..." Your Majesty said under her breath. "I have got to hear it!"

"AaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." With a couple of final breaths, Lumpy tilted his neck as far back as possible, nose twitching and nostrils flaring uncontrollably, before it finally happened. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released a huge, loud sneeze. Your Majesty could only look on in shock as she blushed, and this time, almost her entire face turned red. She didn't really expect his sneeze to be like that; she didn't know what to expect. But that had to be one of the best sneezes she had ever heard in her life. It just sounded so cute to her, even though it probably wasn't.

"Ugh..." Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nostrils on his forefinger. He continued rubbing his nose as he looked back at Your Majesty. "Sorry about that."

Your Majesty giggled from how cute the sneeze was. "Awww. Bless you, Lumpy."

"Thanks." Lumpy continued to rub his nose. "Did... did you like that?"

"Yes. Yes, I did," Your Majesty admitted. "Your nose must be pretty sensitive..."

"Yeah, it is."

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Your Majesty's mind, and she smiled to herself. She could feel her wings opening up as well. Without thinking, Your Majesty reached under one of her wings and pulled off a single feather. She cringed as she felt a small amount of pain for a few moments. Then she closed her wings and looked at Lumpy mischievously. Lumpy was looking concerned.

"Um, Your Majesty, what are you gonna do with that?" Lumpy asked. He really hoped that she wouldn't tickle him; he was extremely ticklish.

"Why don't you take a guess?" Your Majesty responded.

"Are you gonna tickle me?" Lumpy legitimately expected her to do that, but she didn't, so he tried to convince her not to do what she was planning to do. "Because if you are, please don't. You don't know how ticklish I am..."

"There's only one part of your body I want to tickle," Your Majesty said.

She raised the feather to the end of Lumpy's nose and started to tickle his nostrils. They almost immediately started to flare up, and he could feel another sneeze beginning to build.

"Aaaah, aaaaaaaahhhh..." Lumpy inhaled twice and tilted his neck back.

Your Majesty continued tickling his nose, brushing the feather all over the outsides of his nostrils. Lumpy tried his best to keep the sneeze from coming, but it just wasn't working.

"AaaaaaaaAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..."

Now realizing that the sneeze was about to release, Your Majesty removed the feather from Lumpy's nose and waited for him to release the sneeze. Lumpy tilted his neck far back, turned away from Your Majesty and released another loud sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This sneeze didn't seem to be any larger or louder than the very first one that Your Majesty had heard. Lumpy rubbed his nose again, but couldn't do it for as long as he wanted to. Your Majesty put one hand on his shoulder, turned him to face her, and then stuck the feather right into one of his nostrils.

Lumpy's eyes immediately widened as his nose twitched again. He could feel his nostrils flaring up again, but the nostril that the feather was inside of flared up much more than the other one. He began to inhale as an even larger sneeze than before began to build.

"Aaaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..." Lumpy sniffled, trying to hold back the sneeze, but Your Majesty continued to tickle the insides of his nostril with the feather. His breath continued to hitch and the urge to sneeze continued to get stronger. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"I... I'm... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH... GONNAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH..." Lumpy could barely even speak properly without his frequent gasps getting in the way.

"I know." Your Majesty sent the feather even deeper into Lumpy's nostril and managed to reach the most sensitive area. She proceeded to tickle that special area, wiggling the feather all around it and not leaving a spot untouched. "Goochie goochie!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Lumpy really couldn't take it anymore, and Your Majesty could tell. She stopped tickling his nostril and pulled the feather out of his nose, but it didn't manage to stop the sneeze. Lumpy turned his head away from Your Majesty and tilted his neck as far back as possible as he took a final breath. Your Majesty could only look on in complete excitement.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy unleashed an absolutely huge sneeze that released a good amount of mucus from his nose. And he still needed to sneeze. Without even trying to rub his nose, Lumpy was thrown into a sneezing fit of slightly smaller but still huge sneezes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy sneezed repeatedly, and throughout the entire time, Your Majesty was just watching, completely shocked and not knowing what to say. These epic sneezes left her at a loss for words.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy's sneezing fit finally ended, but now his nose was completely red, and mucus was oozing out of both of his nostrils. Lumpy sniffled repeatedly and rubbed his nose on his forefinger.

"Ughhh, God dang it..." he said to himself as he knew that his nose was running.

"Lumpy, that was absolutely awesome," Your Majesty admitted.

"Why would you make me sneeze like that?" Lumpy asked, still rubbing his nose. "Now I don't feel so good..."

"I'm sorry, Lumpy. But your sneezes are just so awesome..."

Lumpy sniffled again, continuing to rub his nose. Your Majesty then activated her telekinetic magic. Her horn glowed a soft blue, and she levitated a tissue box towards Lumpy.

"Bless you," she said, despite that Lumpy's last sneeze occurred several seconds ago.

Lumpy accepted the tissue box, pulled a few tissues out of it and blew his nose loudly. His nose was still running, however, so he started wiping his nostrils on the tissues once he had finished blowing.

"Thanks," he said, both for being offered the tissue box and for being blessed.

"I don't know about you, but this has to be our best date ever," Your Majesty said. "I can't wait to do this again, hee hee!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Lumpy thought as he sighed and continued wiping his nose.

Needless to say, discovering Lumpy's sneezes for the first time changed Your Majesty's life. She absolutely loved hearing them, just as much as her best friend Holiest of Them All did, and from this day on, she would do anything in her power to make him sneeze as much as she could.


End file.
